Confused Heart
by Ay
Summary: Toushirou sangat mencintai kekasihnya, tapi perasaannya menjadi galau saat bertemu dengan gadis novelis. Kepada siapakah hati Toushirou akan berlabuh? AU.. R&R ya.. Pleaseee..
1. Chapter 1

Confused Heart

**Part 1: You**

Bleach punya om Tite Kubo

Confused Heart punya aya^^

Pairing: HitsuRuki, HitsuHina, IchiRuki

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

**Confused Heart**

**Part 1: You**

Aku memakai kemeja lengan pendek dengan kaus di dalamnya. Bagian atas kemejaku sengaja tidak ku kancingkan. Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin. Mmm.. rasanya tidak ada yang kurang. Aku menatap jam dinding di kamarku. Jam 10? Aku harus segera. Momo pasti sudah menungguku. Aku setengah berlari keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga.

"Hei Shirou, kau mau kemana?" tanya Rangiku, kakakku.

"Berkencan dengan Momo. Sudah ya, aku berangkat!" seruku tanpa memandangnya.

"Huh dasar! Kalau mengenai Momo, kau pasti paling semangat! Hati-hati!" aku masih bisa menangkap ucapan Rangiku nee.

Aku meneruskan jalan atau tepatnya lariku. Sial.. Momo pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi. Arghh.. coba kalau tadi aku tidak bangun kesiangan, pasti aku tidak akan terlambat seperti ini! Aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tanganku. 10.30.. aku sudah terlambat 15 menit! Aku mempercepat lariku. Taman Bermain Karakura, kenapa sih tempat itu rasanya jauh sekali. Argh..

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di tempat ini, aku melihat papan nama yang menjulang diantara tiang-tiang penyangganya 'Taman Bermain Karakura'. Aku kembali melirik arlojiku, 10.30. Cih, aku terlambat 30 menit. Momo pasti sudah menungguku. Aku langsung menuju arena Kincir Angin Cinta. Ya, aku memang berjanji akan bertemu di sini dengan Momo. Sesampainya di sana, mataku langsung menyapu area dalam radius yang mampu dijangkau oleh penglihatanku. Tapi, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menagkap sosok Momo. Apa dia tidak datang? Atau, dia sudah pulang karena terlalu lama menungguku?

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaku. Belum sempat jariku menekan tombol di ponselku, tiba-tiba ponselku sudah **berdering**. Aku menatap nama yang terpampang di layar ponselku, nama gadis yang sejak tadi berada di fikiranku. Aku langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hallo, Momo?"

"Shirou chan, maafkan aku," ucap Momo.

"Mmm..?? " aku tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa pergi kencan denganmu hari ini. Maafkan aku, Shirou chan," ucap Momo dengan nada bersalah.

"Mmm.. Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau membatalkan kencan hari ini?" tanyaku. Dalam hati aku merasa kecewa. Padahal aku sudah merencakan kencan kali ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Momo membatalkannya.

"Hari ini adalah hari wisuda Tobiume nee san, aku sekeluarga langsung menuju Seiretei pagi ini juga. Maafkan aku, Shirou chan. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari wisuda nee san," jelas Momo.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kita masih bisa berkencan lain waktu," ucapku. Ya, lain waktu. Itu pun kalau kau tidak selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan teatermu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga aku harus bisa mengertimu.

"Terima kasih, Shirou chan. I Love You," ucap Momo.

"I Love You, too," ucapku dan Momo pun memutuskan hubungan telepon kami.

Aku terdiam, ya bagaimana pun juga aku tetap merasa kecewa karena kencan kali ini batal. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Kotak berisi anting-anting yang rencananya akan aku berikan pada Momo hari ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Toh ini juga bukan kesalahan Momo sepenuhnya.

Aku mengingat hubunganku dengan Momo yang sudah berjalan hampir tiga tahun. Awalnya aku ragu apa Momo akan menerima cintaku, mengingat dia adalah primadona sekolah kami. Ditambah lagi dia adalah ketua teater sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Karakura. Ya walau banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku ini tampan dan imut. Cih, sebenarnya aku malas bila banyak orang menganggapku imut dan lucu hanya karena tinggiku yang tidak seberapa.

Aku lalu berjalan tanpa tujuan. Kemana ya? Tapi tiba-tiba saja sesosok manusia berlari dan terjatuh menabrakku.

"Gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja," ucap orang, emm.. maksudku gadis yang menabrakku sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku juga yang sedikit melamun," ucapku sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celanaku yang kotor akibat terjatuh. Gadis itu lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan dia tertawa menatapku.

"Eh..mmm..hehehe..," tawa gadis itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu melihatku. Aku bukan badut," ucapku sedikit tersinggung.

"Hhehehe…," gadis itu malah semakin tertawa menatapku. Apa sih yang dia tertawakan dariku?!

"Heh, apa yang aneh di wajahku?!" tanyaku ketus.

"Mmm.. maaf, aku hanya ingin tertawa saat melihatmu. Entahlah, tapi aku memang sangat ingin tertawa bila melihat ..," gadis itu kembali tertawa.

"Sudah! Berhenti menertawakanku!" ucapku.

"Baik.." ucap gadis itu lalu menghentikan tawanya. "Oh iya, terima kasih ya," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ngngng?? Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku tertawa hari ini," ucapnya tersenyum manis.

Aku lalu memandang matanya. Mata berwarna violet yang indah. Mata itu seolah menghipnotisku untuk tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Amethyst indah yang berkilau lembut. Mata yang menyiratkan segala keindahan yang mungkin mampu diciptakan olehnya. Pandanganku teralih saat aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya ditujukan pada gadis itu. Gadis bermata violet itu.

"Rukia! Kemana saja kau!? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" ucap suara itu. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat orang yang memanggil gadis itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang dikuncir ke atas, persis seperti nanas. Itulah pemikiranku saat melihatnya.

"Eh, maaf Renji. Aku tidak bermaksud menghilang begitu saja," ucap gadis itu lalu berlari ke arah laki-laki berambut merah itu. Aku memandang gadis itu mengamit lengan laki-laki itu. Dia lalu menoleh kepadaku dan berkata,

"Nah, sampai jumpa lagi bocah berambut putih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik dan pergi bersama laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Aku tertegun sesaat sebelum benar-benar menyadari perkataan gadis itu. Bocah berambut putih. Apa?! Enak saja! Jadi daritadi dia tertawa karena menganggapku masih bocah! Dasar gadis kurang ngajar! Aku akan mengingat terus namamu, gadis cebol! Tunggu,namanya? Mmm.. rasa-rasanya tadi laki-laki berambut merah itu memanggilnya Rukia. Oh, jadi nama gadis cebol yang kurang ngajar itu Rukia ya?

Aku sebaiknya ke mana ya? Ah, lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan umum saja. Lagipula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku lalu menuju perpustakaan umum yang letaknya hanya 10 meter dari pintu keluar Taman Bermain Karakura. Entah kenapa daritadi aku terus memikirkan gadis itu. Gadis yang memiliki mata indah dan senyum manis itu. Kenapa aku selalu terbayang senyum, tawa, dan matanya? Mata itu, rasanya aku pernah melihat mata itu, rasanya aku tidak asing dengan senyum dan tawanya? Arghh… sial! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya seperti ini?! Tapi harus aku akui, gadis itu sangat cantik dan memikat. Cih, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?! Ingat Toushirou, kau sudah punya Momo! Aku berusaha mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

Aku masuk ke dalam perpustakaan umum ini, seperti biasa tempat ini sepi. Bukan karena tidak ada pengunjungnya, lebih karena ini adalah perpustakaan, dan tentu saja kebisingan adalah hal yang dilarang di sini. Dan mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa gadis yang berada di rak buku paling ujung perpustakaan ini. Ya, dia adalah gadis yang sedaritadi menghantui fikiranku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku melirik rak yang sedang di tatapnya. Sesi fiksi ya? Jadi dia salah satu penggemar novel fiksi. Aku berdehem untuk menerik perhatiannya.

"Ehmm..ehmm..," tapi dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Ehmm..ehmm..," aku kembali berdehem dan lagi-lagi dia tidak mengacuhkanku.

"Ehhm.. ehmm..," aku mengulangi dehamanku yang membuatku sekarang seperti orang bodoh. Dan, akhirnya dia menoleh juga ke arahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

ADA APA? Hanya kata itu yang diucapkannya setelah aku dengan susah payahnya menarik perhatiannya?! Gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tapi tunggu, kenapa aku berusaha menarik perhatian gadis ini?! Pasti ada yang salah pada otakku. Arghh…

"Hei, kenapa malah diam?" tanya gadis itu padaku.

"Ah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa," ucapku ketus.

"Oh, ya sudah," ucapnya lalu kembali memandang rak buku di hadapannya. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Sepertinya dia ingin mengambil buku berjudul 'Confused Heart'. Tapi sayang, buku itu terlalu tinggi untuk dijangkau oleh tubuhnya yang cukup pendek.

"Kau mau mengambil buku itu ya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk buku 'Confused Heart'.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengambilkannya untukku kan?" tambah gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Oh, ayolah.. Jangan bersikap pahlawan seperti itu. Tinggimu kan sama pendeknya denganku," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Ingin sekali aku rasanya memarahi gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa melihat senyumnya yang begitu tulus, aku malah ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.

"Setidaknya akalku masih lebih tinggi dari badanku," ucapku sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil pengait buku yang berada di dinding sebelah gadis itu. Aku lalu mengaitkan pengait itu ke ujung tali yang memang ditempelkan di setiap buku di perpustakaan ini.

"Ini," ucapku sambil menyerahkan novel itu pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku terpaku di tempat. Senyumnya, manis sekali. Arghhh… Apa-apaan sih aku ini?! Kenapa aku jadi terus membayangkan senyum gadis itu!! Sial! Gadis itu benar-benar memporak-porandakan batinku! Aku lalu melirik novel Confused Heart di rak ini. Mmm.. tidak ada salahnya mencoba membaca novel itu. Aku lalu mengambil novel itu menggunakan pengait seperti tadi. Aku menimang-nimang novel itu sebelum memutuskan akan duduk di mana.

Mataku memandang segala penjuru perpustakaan yang cukup besar ini. Kemana sih gadis itu? Hei tunggu, kenapa aku mencari gadis itu? Bukannya aku ingin mencari tempat untuk membaca novel ini? Argghh.. ada apa sih denganku?! Kenapa aku malah ingin membaca di dekatnya?! Mataku berhasil menangkap sosok gadis itu. Gadis itu duduk di ujung perpustakaan, di sudut paling pojok dari perpustakaan ini. Sejauh yang ku lihat, hanya gadis itu yang duduk di sana. Aku lalu menghampirinya.

"Ehmm..ehmm..," aku kembali menggunakan taktik ini untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, dia kembali tidak mengacuhkanku.

"Ehmm..ehmm..," aku dengan sabar kembali mengulangi dehamanku. Dan lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak mempedulikanku.

"Ehmm..ehmm..," aku memperkeras dehamanku. Berhasil! Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke hadapanku.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan tampang TIDAK TAHU APA-APA.

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan," ucapku lalu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Ya sudah," dia kembali menekuni novel yang dibacanya.

"Kau suka membaca ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa memilih membaca di tempat sepi seperti ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena aku sangat menyukai ketenangan, kedamaian. Aku tidak begitu menyukai keramaian," ucapnya sambil memandangku lalu kembali menekuni novel yang di bacanya.

Aku meliriknya diam-diam. Aku terkejut saat melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya kali ini dipenuhi air mata. Dan matanya, matanya menyiratkan kehilangan yang amat besar. Hei, ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa dia menangis dengan tiba-tiba?

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyaku panik.

"Mm.. aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi kau menangis?"

"Hanya karena ini," ucapnya sambil mengangkat novel yang dibacanya. Oh, ternyata dia menangis karena membaca novel itu. Huh, dasar wanita!

"Terlalu terbawa perasaan rupanya?" sindirku.

"Bukan, aku hanya seperti mengenang masa lalu setiap membaca novel ini," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa melihat matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Cih, kau terlalu melankolis," sindirku lagi.

"Bukankah kehidupan dalam novel ini memang penuh dengan kemelankolisan?" tanya gadis itu, walaupun nadanya menyiratkan pertanyaan retoris.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau lah yang mengarang novel itu," aku kembali menyindirnya.

"Memang aku yang mengarangnya," ucap gadis itu. Tunggu, apa?!! Gadis ini pengarangnya?! Aku langsung membuka novel yang berada di tanganku. Aku langsung mencari nama pengarang novel ini.. Rukia Kuchiki.

"Kau? Kau Rukia Kuchiki?! Pengarang novel best seller ini?!" tanyaku tidak percaya. Kalau saja aku sedang mekan semangka, bisa ku pastikan aku akan tersedak saat mendengar perkataanya.

"Iya, memangnya ada yang salah ya?" tanyanya.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jika aku lahir tahun 1992, maka berapa umurku?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Aku menghitung dalam hati, berarti 17 tahun.

"Kau masih berusia 17 tahun?!" tanyaku tidak percaya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, pengarang novel best seller ini adalah gadis berumur 17 tahun. Padahal aku mengira pengarangnya adalah wanita berumur 30 tahunan. Ya, walau aku sendiri tidak tahu novel ini menceritakan tentang apa, yang ku tahu dari berita adalah novel Confused Heart menerima penghargaan sebagai novel terbaik tahun ini.

"Memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti nenek-nenek? Hehehe.." ucapnya kembali diakhiri dengan tawa riang.

"Bukan begitu, tapi.." ucapanku terputus saat dia berseru.

"Astaga! Sudah jam 4 sore! Aku bisa terlambat. Aku duluan ya," dia lalu segera bangkit dan bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggilku.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan badannya mengahadapku.

"Mmm.. namamu?" tanyaku.

"Kau kan sudah tahu, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Panggil saja aku Rukia. Dan kau?" gadis itu, emm.. maksudku Rukia berbalik menanyaiku.

"Toushirou.., Toushirou Hitsugaya," ucapku. Dan aku terkejut melihat reaksinya saat mengetahui namaku. Mata violetnya membulat sempurna menatapku. Tapi sesaat kemudian tatapannya kembali normal dan dia berbicara,

"Sampai jumpa Toushirou," dia mengucapkan penekannan saat mengucapkan namaku.

Aku tidak mendengar bahwa Rukia berucap lirih saat membalikkan tubuhnya, "Apa kau sudah melupakanku Shirou nii?"

**To be continue**

Fic baru lagi!!? Plakk!!*digampar*

Gomen.. ay malah bikin fic baru..

Padahal fic lama masih keteteran..

Akhirnya ay bisa juga bikin HitsuRuki!*teriak-teriak gaje*-disumpel tissue toilet-

Ay lagi tergila-gila ama HitsuRuki, tapi tenang.. IchiRuki tetap nomor satu. Tapi untuk saat ini ay lagi senang ama pair HitsuRuki..!*ga konsisten*

Ay lagi sakit perut ni..T.T

Fic ini aja inspirasinya dapat pas lagi terkurep di kasur nahan sakit. Hiks..hikss..

Diripiu ya? Biar sakit perutnya bisa hilang. Hehehe..

Ok.. Ripiu ya!*puppy eyes*

Arigatou^^


	2. Again

Confused Heart

**Part 2: Again**

Bleach punya om Tite Kubo

Confused Heart punya aya^^

Pairing: HitsuRuki, HitsuHina, IchiRuki

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

**Confused Heart**

**Part 2: Again**

Aku memandang kepergian Rukia. Kenapa ya, rasanya aku sudah lama mengenalnya? Ah, masa bodoh. Lagipula untuk apa memusingkan hal itu. Aku melirik novel di tanganku, 'Confused Heart'. Tidak ada salahnya aku meminjam novel ini. Aku menuju meja petugas perpustakaan untuk meminjam novel ini.

"Saya ingin meminjam novel ini, Pak," ucapku.

"Baik, kalau begitu tunjukkan kartu anggota Anda," ucap petugas perpus itu.

"Ini," ucapkan sambil menyerahkan kartu anggotaku.

"Baik, batas peminjamannya seminggu. Harap dijaga dengan baik ya," ucap petugas itu.

"Baik Pak," ucapku. Aku pun meninggalkan perpustakaan umum itu dan berjalan pulang.

Hah.. Bukannya berkencan dengan Momo, aku malah menghabiskan waktuku seharian di perpustakaan umum. Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Rukia. Apalagi melihat senyum dan tawanya. Tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum saat mengingat hal itu.

Aduh! Aku ini apa-apaan sih!! Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku. Sadarlah Toushirou! Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan memikirkan Rukia!! Ingat, kau sudah punya Momo!! Tapi sekeras apa pun aku menepis bayangan Rukia, entah kenapa tawa dan senyumnya selalu berputar-putar di otakku. Arggghhh….!!

"Aku pulang," ucapku saat sampai di rumah.

"Loh Shirou, Momo mana?" tanya Rangiku nee padaku.

"Momo?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku karena tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Iya, tadi Momo ke sini mencarimu. Ku bilang kau sudah pergi ke untuk berkencan dengannya. Lalu dia bilang, dia akan menyusulmu. Mmm.. ke Taman Bermain Karakura kalau tidak salah," ucap Rangiku nee yang sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Apa?! Jadi Momo menyusulku?! Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak 3 jam yang lalu kalau tidak salah," ucap Rangiku nee yang semakin membuatku terkejut.

"Aku pergi," seruku sambil langsung ke luar rumah dan menuju Taman Bermain Karakura.

"Hei, kau mau kemana lagi?" aku tidak memedulikan teriakan Rangiku nee. Aku terus berlari menuju Taman Bermain Karakura.

Bodoh! Aku sudah membiarkan Momo menunggu 3 jam! Pacar macam apa aku ini?! Sial! Kalau saja tadi aku langsung pulang ke rumah, pasti aku akan bertemu dengan Momo! Tapi itu berarti aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Rukia. Arghhh…!! Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan Rukia! Arghh.. kenapa Taman Bermain Karakura selalu terasa jauh sih, di saat aku benar-benar ingin ke sana?!

Akhirnya aku sampai di Taman Bermain Karakura, aku lalu berlari menuju Kincir Angin Cinta. Mataku langsung mencari sosok Momo. Ketemu! Aku melihat Momo sedang duduk di bangku yang tersedia di samping wahana Kincir Angin Cinta. Momo menyadari kedatanganku dan berdiri menyambutku. Aku langsung menujunya.

"Momo, maafkan aku," ucapku sambil menatap matanya. Mata hazel yang selama ini ku cintai.

"Shirou chan tidak salah, untuk apa meminta maaf?" tanya Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, kau jadi menungguku di sini," ucapku merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa ko, aku yakin pasti Shirou chan akan tetap ke sini. Makanya, aku terus menunggu sampai Shirou chan datang," ucap Momo. Cih, aku memang benar-benar bodoh! Membiarkan Momo menunggu sendirian di sini.

"Kau sudah menungguku berapa lama?" tanyaku.

"3 jam," ucap Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Momo, aku.." aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku telah mengecewakan Momo hari ini. Membiarkannya menunggu 3 jam. Arghhh.. aku memang bodoh!

"Sudah Shirou chan, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau datang saja, aku sudah sangat senang."

"Mmm.. maaf, saat kau bilang tidak bisa datang hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan umum," ucapku jujur.

"Iya, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu," ucap Momo.

"Oh iya Momo, bukankah tadi di telepon kau bilang akan menghadiri wisuda Tobiume nee?" tanyaku.

"Iya, tapi aku pulang duluan. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini denganmu, seperti janjiku minggu lalu," ucap Momo. Aku semakin merasa bersalah pada Momo.

Aku memandang Momo. Gadis yang membuatku jatuh hati di saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya pertama kali saat pementasan drama sekolah di awal tahun ajaran 3 tahun yang lalu. Perannya menjadi Cinderella begitu memukau, yang langsung menjadikannya primadona sekolah di tahun pertamanya. Dan sekarang, primadona itu adalah kekasihku.

Aku bersyukur memiliki kekasih sebaik, secantik, dan sepengertian Momo. Dia adalah permata terindah dari segala permata indah yang ada di bumi. Aku akan terus menjaganya.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo!" ucapku sambil menarik tangannya.

"Mmm.. kita mau ke mana Shirou chan?" tanya Momo sambil mengikuti langkahku.

"Kau ingin menghaiskan waktu denganku kan? Ayo kita naik kincir angin itu!" seruku sambil menunjuk Kincir Angin Cinta yang berada di hadapan kami.

"Baik," ucap Momo sambil tersenyum. Memandang senyumnya adalah anugerah bagiku.

Kami lalu naik Kincir Angin Cinta. Aku menggenggam erat tangan Momo. Pemandangan dari atas benar-benar memukau. Semuanya tampak menjadi kecil saat aku memandangnya dari sini. Aku melirik ke arah Momo, dia tampak senang saat ini. Hal ini membuatku bahagia. Karena melihatnya senang sungguh merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku.

Momo lalu berdiri dan memandang langit.

"Wah! Dari atas sini langit terasa sangat dekat ya?" ucap Momo sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Iya, bahkan bumi jadi terasa jauh saat kita berada di atas seperti ini," balasku sambil menatap ke bawah. Tunggu? Siapa gadis itu? Mataku menangkap sesosok gadis, gadis yang tadi siang aku temui di sini, di perpustakaan, dan gadis itu kembali berada di sini. Dia dikelilingi anak-anak kecil berusia kira-kira 5-10 tahun. Sepertinya dia sedang membacakan sesuatu pada anak-anak itu. "Itu.." tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan hal itu.

"Mmm.. Shirou chan, kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Momo sambil mengikuti arah pandangku.

"Mmm.. tidak, aku tidak melihat apa-apa," ucapku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap langit. Maafkan aku, Momo. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham bila aku menceritakan tentang pertemuanku dengan Rukia.

"Kau melihat anak-anak kecil itu ya?" tanya Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Eh..," aku pun kembali melihat ke bawah. Tunggu, ke mana Rukia? Aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Aku hanya melihat anak-anak kecil tadi yang perlahan-lahan membubarkan diri.

"Kau suka anak-anak ya Shirou chan?" tanya Momo.

"Mmm.. tidak juga. Anak kecil kadang sangat merepotkan," ucapku jujur. Ya, apalagi bila mengingat Yachiru,keponakanku.

"Hehehe.. Shirou chan lucu," ucap Momo lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hei, sudah jangan menertawakanku," ucapku gusar.

Setelah naik Kincir Angin Cinta, Momo mengajakku pulang. Aku pun lalu mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya. Di perjalanan, Momo tampak senang sekali saat naik kincir angin. Dia tak henti-hentinya bergumam bahwa di kencan selanjutnya, ia ingin naik kincir angin itu lagi.

"Shirou chan, aku suka sekali naik kincir angin itu!" seru Momo.

"Iya, lain kali kita naik lagi," ucapku.

"Benar ya?! Di kencan berikutnya, aku ingin naik itu lagi!" ucap Momo.

"Baik," ucapku.

"Hatchii..," Momo bersin. Sepertinya angin malam ini terlalu dingin untuknya. Aku lalu membuka jaketku dan memakaikannya pada Momo.

"Ini, pakai jaketku," ucapku sambil memakaikannya pada Momo.

"Mmm.. terima kasih ya Shirou chan," ucap Momo sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm.. iya, sama-sama. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit," ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya. Hanya Momo lah yang sanggup membuatku tersenyum. Tunggu, bukankah tadi siang pun aku tersenyum karena Rukia? Arghhh.. sial! Kenapa aku terus memikirkan Rukia!?

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumah Momo. Momo lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Shirou chan.." ucap Momo sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya?"

"Tadi kau ke perpustakaan dengan siapa?" tanya Momo. Kenapa, kenapa Momo bertanya seperti ini?

"Sendiri," dustaku. Maaf Momo, aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku kan?" tanya Momo. Deg! Kenapa Momo bertanya seperti itu?

"Mmm.. tentu saja aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa aku menjadi merasa bersalah saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mendengar ucapanmu," ucap Momo.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjaga hatiku hanya untukmu," ucapku. Walaupun entah kenapa hatiku sesaat ragu mengucapkan hal itu.

"Terima kasih, Shirou chan. Aku akan terus mengingat hal itu," ucap Momo sambil tersenyum. Momo lalu berbalik dan mulai memasuki rumahnya, "aku masuk Shirou chan, sampai jumpa di sekolah," ucap Momo.

"Ya!" ucapku lalu memandang Momo menghilang di balik pagar rumahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa di balik pagar itu, Momo menangis. "Kenapa kau membohongiku, Shirou chan?"

**To be continue**

Akhirnya ay update juga.. Hehehe^^

Maaf ya, kalau ay malah apdet fic ini dulu. Soalnya lagi demen banget ama ...

Maaf kalau chap ini pendek, chap depan ay usahain lebih panjang..

Oiya, ada yang tau tidak, obat sakit perut yang ampuh ntu apa sih??

Ay dah beberapa hari ini sakit perut terus, napa ya?T.T

Kawand, kalian pernah ga ngerasa hidup ini ga adil?

Atau ngerasa sakit saat ngeliat orang yang kalian sayang terluka dan kita ga bisa ngelakuin apa-apa buat nolongin n ngeringanin beban dia??

Ay sedih kalo ingat hal itu. T.T

Hmm.. maaf, jadi gaje gini..

Special Thanks to

**Tsuichi Yukiko**

**Zheone Quin**

**Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taicho**

**Hikaru Ryuuzuki**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Sora Chand**

**Namie Amalia**

**Yumemiru Reirin**

**Mii Saginomiya**

**Kodok Ngorek**

**Ninomiya Icha**

**Lacossu no ame2604**

**Rizu Auxe09**

**Hitsu**

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**

**Kikakikakika**

Balasan ripiunya lewat PMs, ga papa kan?

Buat yg g login,

**Mii Saginomiya**.. Yapz.. ay juga HitsuRuki. Hehehe..^^ Arigatou ripiunya.

**Hitsu**.. Hoiii… senangnya!!*mata belekan, eh.. berbinar maksudnya*.. Makasih ya^^

**Kikakikakika**.. Neng, nyonya Grimm koi, ko g login?? Kumaha atuh uts na? Damang-damang wae nteu?? Mari kita lestarikan dodol Bandung!!*halahh~.. gaje* Makasih ya neng, ripiunya^^

Okelah kalo begitu, chap ini diripiu lagi ya..*puppy eyes*

Arigatou^^


	3. School

Confused Heart

**Part 3: School**

Bleach punya om Tite Kubo

Confused Heart punya aya^^

Pairing: HitsuRuki, HitsuHina, IchiRuki

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

**Confused Heart**

**Part 3:School**

Aku terus memikirkan perkataan Momo. Kenapa? Kenapa Momo bertanya seperti itu? Kenapa pula aku menjadi sedikit ragu saat mengucapkan akan menjaga hatiku untuknya. Apa ini karena gadis itu? Apa ini karena Rukia? Arghhh…!! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan gadis itu terus! Ingat, Rukia hanya gadis yang tidak sengaja ku temui. Dan Momo adalah gadis yang ku cintai. Jadi kesimpulanku, aku harus melupakan pertemuan konyolku dengan Rukia dan menganggap itu semua tidak terjadi. Ya benar! Itu yang harus aku lakukan.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku. Tidak peduli kakakku yang sudah berteriak dari bawah, kamarku di lantai dua, menyuruhku makan.

"Hei Shirou! Kau harus makan dulu! Jangan langsung tidur seperti itu!" teriak Rangiku nee dari bawah yang masih bisa terdengar dari kamarku.

"Aku tidak lapar!" jawabku balas berteriak.

Aku lalu merebahkan diriku di kasur. Ah, lelah sekali hari ini. Mataku melirik ujung meja belajarku, mmm.. itu kan novel yang tadi. Terjadi pergulatan sengit dalam batinku. Di satu sisi aku ingin membaca novel itu, sebenarnya aku tertarik membaca novel itu mengingat ucapan Rukia tadi siang, '..aku hanya seperti mengenang masa lalu setiap membaca novel ini,'. Mau tidak mau ucapannya membuatku penasaran dengan isi novel ini. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dalam masa lalu Rukia. Ya, jujur saja, aku merasa begitu tertarik dengan kehidupannya. Entah kenapa, aku begitu ingin mengenalnya. Tapi di sisi lain aku takut membaca novel itu. Takut bila hatiku kembali goyah dan semakin ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang Rukia. Arghhh… Bagaimana ini?!

Tapi ternyata rasa ingin tahuku lebih besar. Aku mengambil novel yang ada di mejaku. Aku menatap cover novel itu.

**Cinta, Harapan, Penantian..**

**Kegalauan hati yang melanda..**

**Kesempatan tipis yang menganga..**

**Darimana kah cinta akan menyapaku?**

**CONFUSED HEART**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

Entah kenapa aku merasa novel ini seperti buku harianku. Hahaha.. otakku mulai kacau. Aku membuka halaman pertama novel itu.

'Kakak jangan tinggalkan aku,' gadis kecil itu meronta, berusaha melepaskan pegangan erat pria yang akan membawanya pergi selamanya dari tempat ini.

'Hei kau om-om jahat! Kau tidak boleh mengambil adikku! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawanya pergi!' bocah laki-laki itu pun berusaha menarik adiknya dari pria yang membawa adiknya.

'Nauki, kau harus tenang. Tuan Uruhara tidak bermaksud buruk. Dia ingin mengadopsi adikmu,' wanita ramah itu berusaha menenangkan Nauki agar mau merelakan adiknya yang akan diadopsi oleh seorang bangsawan kayaraya.

'Kakak.. aku tidak ingin ikut! Aku ingin bersamamu!' gadis kecil terus saja berontak dan berusaha kembali ke pelukan kakaknya.

'Kalian semua tidak boleh mengambil Nai dariku!' anak laki-laki bernamu Nauki itu terus berusaha mempertahankan adiknya.

'Kaka..'

Brakk.. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku dibuka secara paksa. Refleks aku langsung menutup novel yang ada di tanganku. Dan ternyata si pengganggu ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakakku. Aku melotot ke arahnya, seenaknya saja dia masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Hehe.. maaf Shirou chan!" ucap Rangiku nee tanpa meraa bersalah, lalu aku bisa melihat pandangannya tiba-tiba menuju novel yang kini masih berada di tanganku.

"Hn.."

"Whuaa.. Shirou! Itu kan novel Confused Heart! Aku mau baca…!!!" tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Rangiku nee langsung menerjangku dan mengambil novel itu dari tanganku.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai membacanya!" ucapku tidak mau kalah.

"Ah, kau nanti saja! Aku dulu yang membacanya!" ucap Rangiku nee sambil mengedipkan sebelah genit!

"Ah.. dasar! Oh ya, untuk apa Rangiku nee ke kamarku?" tanyaku.

"Mmm.. apa ya? Aku lupa. Ah, ya sudahlah, aku mau baca novel ini dulu. Dadah.. Shirou!" Rangiku nee melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi keluar dari kamarku. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya.

Cih, kenapa pula aku yang ganteng dan cool ini bisa mempunyai kakak wanita yang aneh dan genit seperti Rangiku nee. Hbufh.. Dunia memang mulai terbalik. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan ku jadikan alas kepalaku. Aku kembali mengingat tentang Rukia. Entah kenapa rasanya sosok gadis novelis itu selalu berputar-putar di otakku. Senyumnya, tawanya, bahkan seringai sarkastiknya pun mampir di pelosok otakku. Arghhh… Aku mencengkram rambutku sendiri. Aku bisa gila bila memikirkannya terus!

Aku lalu teringat pada novel yang baru saja sedikit ku baca. Rasanya aku tidak asing lagi dengan peristiwa yang tergambarkan dalam novel itu. Nauki, Nai, rasanya kedua tokoh itu begitu nyata. Kenapa ya? Belum lagi ucapan aneh Rukia, yang mengatakan novel itu seperti masa lalunya. Arghh.. lagi-lagi Rukia. Sudah ah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Untuk apa aku memikirkan gadis yang sama sekali tak ku kenal. Pertemuan kami mungkin hanya satu dari jutaan kebetulan yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

***

"Tidak usah senpai, aku bisa ke kelasku sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa Momo chan, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas."

Mataku berkilat melihat kejadian di hadapanku. Aku melihat Momo dan Kira senpai sedang berbincang di depan loker. Lagi-lagi Kira senpai mendekati Momo. Aku berjalan menjauh dari mereka dan langsung menuju ke kelasku. Aku tidak mempedulikan suara Momo yang memanggilku.

"Shirou chan, tunggu..!" Momo lalu mnghampiriku dan memegang tanganku.

"Apa?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dia terlalu akrab dengan Kira senpai.

"Kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Momo. Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku tidak marah," ucapku sambil menepis tangan Momo yang masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Shirou chan.."

"Maaf," aku sadar aku terlalu kasar pada aku tahu ini bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya menjadi primadona sekolah, bukan salahnya bila didekati banyak pria, itu semua memang bukan salahnya. Aku lah yang salah terlalu cemburu padanya. Momo terlalu sempurna sebagai seorang wanita.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku ya Shirou chan," Momo menatapku.

"Hn.. Ya sudah, aku masuk kelas dulu," ucapku singkat.

"Ya sudah, aku juga ke kelas dulu. Dadah Shirou chan," Momo lalu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menuju kelasnya. Aku dan Momo memang berbeda kelas.

"Hoi!" aku terlonjak saat seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Huh, dasar Ichigo! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" omelku pada si biang keladi alias Ichigo Kurosaki, sahabat sekaligus saingan terberatku saat mendapatkan Momo.

"Hei, jangan marah-marah terus ah Shirou chan!" dia membuat suaranya sedemikian rupa menyerupai suara Momo.

"Urusai!!"

"Hahaha.. maaf! Kau tadi cemburu kan pada Kira senpai?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, jujur saja Toushirou! Aku sudah lama bersahabat denganmu, aku tahu tadi kau cemburu. Hehehe.." Ichigo terus saja menggodaku.

"Yayaya.. aku cemburu. Puas!? Lagipula Momo kan pacarku, tidak salah kalau aku cemburu jika ada lelaki yang menggodanya dan mendekatinya," ya, aku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku memang cemburu pada Kira senpai.

"Hahaha.. tenang saja, Momo tidak akan pernah berpaling kok. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu," ucap Ichigo berusaha menasehatiku.

"Ya sudahlah, kita masuk saja," ajakku lalu mulai masuk ke dalam kelasku. Dan… apa ini?!!!

"Shirou……!!!" puluhan siswi menyerang ke arahku.

"A..apa apaan ini?" aku erusah menghindar, tapi sia-sia. Kini semua siswi itu sudah mengerumuniku, bagai semut mengerumuni gula. Ada apa sebenarnya? "Hei, apa-apaan kalian semua?"

"Toushirou, benarkah kau akan mengadakan audisi untuk mencari wanita yang akan berduet dengan 'Shinigami Devils' minggu depan?" tanya salah seorang siswi yang mengerumuniku.

"A..aa apa?! Siapa yang mengatakan itu semua?!" gila.. itu kan hanya pemikiranku untuk pensi kota minggu depan. Hanya anggota Shinagami Devils saja yang baru mengetahu gagasanku ini. Kenapa sekarang sudah menyebar seperti ini?!

"Ichigo yang memberitahu kami!" ucap mereka serentak. Errr… Ichigo! Awas kau!! Aku memberikan deathglare padanya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Eh, maaf Toushirou. Aku hanya berniat membantumu. Hehe.." ucap Ichigo tanpa merasa berdosa sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya. Ingin rasanya ku pites Ichigo saat ini juga!

"Kyaa… Toushirou, bagaimana dengan kami? Kapan audisi itu dilaksanakan?! Pilih saja aku! Aku! Tidak aku saja!" seru para siswi itu bersamaan sehingga aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakan hal itu. Arghhh..

"Diam semuanya!!" seruku keras. Hening.. "Ehm.. ehm.. maaf, audisinya dibatalkan," ucapku enteng. Aku lalu keluar menerobos kerumunan para siswi itu.

"Tunggu…!!" ucap mereka dan kembali menyeretku dalam kerumunan itu.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Kenapa dibatalkan?" Aduh, alasan apa ya??

"Karena aku sudah menemukan siapa gadis yang akan berduet denganku," ucapku ringan. Semoga saja jawabanku ini membungkam semua mulut siswi-siswi ini. Aku lalu kembali keluar dari kerumunan ini.

"Tunggu…!!" ucap mereka serempak sambil sekalilagi menariku kembali dalam kerumunan.

"Apa lagi?!" ucapku mulai naik darah.

"Siapa gadis itu?!!!" mereka semua berteriak serempak di depanku. Arghhh… aku bisa tuli. "Siapa gadis itu, Toushirou!!??" mereka mulai menarik-narik seragamku. Mati aku! Aku tadi hanya asal bicara, padahal aku sama sekali belum menemukan gadis yang tepat untuk berduet denganku.

"Err.. gadis itu.." aduh, aku harus menjawab apa?! Aku melirik Ichigo, berharap dia akan membantuku keluar dari para fans girl ini. Tapi Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban atas tatapanku. Ichigo baka!

"Siapa Toushirou??!!" para gadis itu mulai nekat dan menarik seragamku semakin kencang. Yang kanan menarik lengan kanan bajuku, yang kiri menarik lengan kiri bajuku. Yang kanan dan belakang menarik celanaku. Arghhh… Bisa-bisa mereka menelanjangiku!!

"Gadis itu adalah Rukia!!" teriakku putus asa. Astaga?! Apa yang baru saja ku katakan?! Rukia? Mati aku!

Suasana kali ini sangat hening. Semua gadis itu menghentikan aksinya menarik-narik pakaianku. Ichigo pun cengo di tempat saat mendengar ucapanku tadi. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari fans girlku. "Ayo kabur, baka!" ucapku lalu menarik tangan Ichigo yang yang masih mematung.

"Eh, iya," Ichigo pun ikut berlari di belakangku.

"Kyaa… Toushirou! Kau mau kemana?!" sepertinya fans girlku sudah sadar atas keterkejutan mereka.

***

"Apa?! Kau gila Toushirou?!" ucap Ichigo saat mendengar penjelasanku bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengenal Rukia, ya maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia selain dia adalah penulis novel Confused Heart.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau aku tidak mengatakan siapa yang gadis yang akan berduet denganku, bisa-bisa para siswi-siswi tadi menelanjangiku. Lagipula ini kan salahmu, baka!" ucapku sambil menyenderkan tubuhku di kawat pembatas. Saat ini kami sedang bersembunyi di atap sekolah.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyebut namanya?! Padahal kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Bagaimana suaranya? Kalau suaranya hancur bagaimana?! Mau taruh dimana muka Shinigami Devils!?" Ichigo benar, memang salahku yang asal mengucapkan nama Rukia sebagai gadis yang akan berduet dengan Shinigami Devils. Shinigami Devils adalah band yang ku bentuk bersama Ichigo, Hisagi, dan Ikaku.

"Ya, terus aku harus bagaimana?!" teriakku frustasi.

"Kenapa kau mengucap nama gadis itu? Kenapa kau tidak mengucap Momo saja?!" pertanyaan Ichigo membuatku merasa terpojok. Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba nama Rukia lah yang terlintas di otakku saat itu.

"Ya sudah, kita cari saja gadis lain yang suaranya bagus dan mengakui gadis itu sebagai Rukia," ucapku menyerah.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau sampai ketahuan, karir Shinigami Devils bisa hancur. Bisa-bisa kita dicap sebagai band tukang bohong," Ichigo menolak pendapatku.

"Lalu apa yang sekarang harus kita lakukan?!!" aku benar-benar frustasi.

"Kita harus mencari gadis itu, Rukia. Dan kita harus melatihnya selama seminggu ini. Ingat, kita harus bergerak cepat. Nama Shinigami Devils dipertaruhkan!" ucap Ichigo serius.

"Baiklah," hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan. Rukia? Ternyata takdir memang menginginkan kita bertemu lagi.

To be continue

Kyaa~ ay bisa juga apdet fic.. hehe..

Fuih.. cape banget ni..*reader: ga nanya bu!*

Chap ini mau ay persembahkan buat adikku tercinta, uya yang baru saja ultah yang ngefans ama Shirou chan!! Epy builtday ya uya kun!! Muachhh..

Maksih buat semua yang udah ripiu and ngasih ay saran.. Ni ay sekarang udah sembuh. Hehehe..^^

Luv U all..*reader ngibrit ke WC dengernya*

Loh pada mau ngapain??*pura2 g ngerti*

Ya sudah, ay gamau banyak bacot lagi..

Bales ripiu yuk^^

**Yumemiru Reirin**: Ho-oh.. ay juga jadi kasihan ama Momo. Momo chan maafkan ay ya??*Momo: ga sudi*. Huaaa…T.T

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**: Iya.. Shirou cebol emang nakal ni!*dibankai*

**Ninomiya Icha**: Ti..ti..tidak..!! Nee san tidak jahat ko. Shirou chan yang jahat.*tunjuk2 Shirou*-dilempar semangka-

**Zheone Quin**: Yapz.. makasih ya sarannya^^ ay udah sembuh ni..

**D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu**: Nda apa-apa ko^.^.. Di chap ni dijelasin kan masa lalu Rukia..*nunjuk cerita awal di novel 'Confused Heart'

**Ishikawa Miharu150696**: Kyaa… makasih ya^^..Ps: Kapan apdet fic mu yang ad ambo kunti n de'tuyul nya?? Ay suka bgt tuh!

**Mii Saginomiya**: Adikku tersayang*ngaku-ngaku*, makasih ya ripiunya. Eh, tadi ay ke palem loh..

**Lacossu no ame2604**: nee san..*peluk-peluk*-digatak-. Benarkan fic ini bagus?*mata berbinar*.. Iya, Momo emang anak baik. Si Shirou aja tuh yang nakal!*dilempar bakiak*

**Sora Chand**: Hohoho.. kamu emang tegas ya? Ay suka deh..*peluk-peluk*-dijitak-

**Haru Ai-Roky Byakuya Taichou**: Iya, kalau ay jadi Momo, udah ay gantung kali sih Shirou di pohon toge!*ditampol*

**Yurisha-Shirany Kurosaki**:Penasaran ya?*ngedipin mata* Saksikan di chap selanjutnya!-digatak-

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'**: Ah.. Kika, kamu membuatku jadi merasa bersalah. T.T.. Tapi, tenang, buat Kika nanti bakalan ada sedikit IchiRuki. Hehehe..

**Rizu Auxe 09**: Rixu chan.. Senangnya di fav^.^ kamu abis digigit Hyorin ya? Heh cebol, si Hyorin kandangin donk!! Kan kasihan Rixu chan digigit!*dilempar semangka*

**shiNomori naOmi**: Sama, ay juga suka makan es krim kalo sakit, tapi kalo ga katahuan umi. Hehe.. Makasih ripiunya ya senpai^^

**Tsuichi Yukiko:** Hayo, Momo tau darimana??*psstt.. jangan kasih tau Shirou ya kalo yang ngasih tau ntu ay*-dilempar duit-

Ripiu ya!*puppy eyes*

Arigatou


	4. Shirou nii? Renji?

Confused Heart

**Part 4: Shirou nii? Renji?**

Bleach punya om Tite Kubo

Confused Heart punya aya^^

Pairing: HitsuRuki, HitsuHina,

IchiRuki, RenRuki

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

**Part 4: Shirou nii? Renji?**

**Rukia's POV**

Aku teringat pertemuanku tempo hari dengan Shirou nii. Apa laki-laki itu benar-benar Shirou nii? Tapi, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku? Apa Shirou nii benar-benar melupakanku? Tidak.. Dia pasti bukan Shirou nii. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sendiri, berusaha menepis segala fikiranku tentang laki-laki itu. Tanpa sadar, aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah.. Sumimasen!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Yo, tidak masalah," ucapan itu yang kudengar dari orang yang ditabrakku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat orang itu. Rambut jeruk, itu yang ada di kepalaku saat melihat warna rambutnya.

"Perimisi," ucapku lalu melewati orang itu.

"Ngng.. tunggu!" laki-laki itu sepertinya memanggilku. Aku memutar badanku dan kembali menghadap orang itu.

"Ya?"

"Mmm.. boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau, aku pun tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kuchi…"

"Woi, Ichigo! Sedang apa kau disini?!" ada suaranya lain yang memotong ucapanku. Aku membalikkanbadanku untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Dia…

**Toushirou's POV**

"Woi, Ichigo! Sedang apa kau disini?!" aku beteriak saat melihat Ichigo malah asyik menggoda seorang gadis. Tapi tunggu, rasanya aku mengenal profil tubuh gadis itu. Rambut sebahu hitam kebiruan, tinggi yang tidak lebih dari tinggiku. Gadis itu.. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya perlahan dan menghadapku. Kau..

"Kau.." ucapku dan gadis itu, mmm.. maksudku Rukia secara bersamaan.

"Eh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Huh, tentu saja. Dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia yang ku ceritakan kemarin," jawabku datar. Sebenarnya hatiku senang bertemu lagi dengan gadis dihadapanku ini.

"Heh! Memangnya apa yang kau ceritakan padanya?!" tanya Rukia sengit.

"Apa saja boleh, yang penting okeh.." jawabku asal.

Bletakk.. satu jitakan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di kepalaku.

"Heh, apa-apaan kau?!" tanyaku kesal masih dengan mengusap kepalaku yang sakit akibat jitakannya.

"Hei, Shirou, ini bagus kan? Dengan begitu kita bisa langsung memberitahu Rukia. Mmm.. perkenalkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Cih, pasti Ichigo ingin menggodanya. Dasar playboy cap kuda jingkrak!

"Mm.. namaku Kuchiki Rukia," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum manis dan menyambut tangan Ichigo. Oh.. Sial! Kenapa hatiku jadi panas seperti ini!

"Ehmm..ehmm..," aku berusaha memutus salaman mereka dengan dehamanku, tapi sekali lagi Rukia benar-benar tidak mempedulikan dehamanku. "Sudah-sudah! Nanti saja bermesraannya!" aku tak sabar dan langsung menarik tangan Ichigo yang masih bersalaman dengan Rukia.

Ichigo langsung menatapku dengan tatapan 'dasar Shirou baka, tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang menikmati saat-saat ini,' dan aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan 'bodo amat, yang penting cepet ceritakan masalah Shinigami Devils pada Rukia,'. Dan berakhirlah tatap-tatapan kami.

"Mmm.. maaf, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian beritahukan padaku?" tanya Rukia bingung.

***

"APA!!?" Rukia berteriak saat Ichigo memberitahukan masalah kami padanya.

"Kau bisa tidak, tidak berteriak!" ucapku ketus sambil menutup kedua telingaku.

"Dasar Shirou nii baka! Mana mungkin aku tidak berteriak saat mendengar kegilaan kalian!" Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu kesalahan yang tak sengaja diucapkannya, dan tidak luput dari perhatianku. Shirou nii, ya, ada yang salah dengan kata itu, kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu. Ku lirik Ichigo, Ichigo pun sama terkejutnya sepertiku.

"Mmm.. maksudku, kalian kan lebih tua dariku, makanya aku memanggil kau dengan ucapan Shirou nii, negitu pula denganmu, Ichi nii," ucap Rukia gugup.

"Oh," hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Ichigo. Jawaban masuk akal, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar sapaan itu, Shirou nii.. Kata itu seolah menari-nari dalam ingatanku. Seperti sesuatu yang tertimbun dan ditarik paksa oleh otakku saat ini.

"Hei, Toushirou, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengibaskan tangannya di hadapanku.

"Eh.. mm.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku datar.

"Nah, bagaimana Rukia? Kau mau membantu kami kan?" tanya Ichigo, aku menatap Rukia, meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sama dengan Ichigo.

"Mmm.. bagaimana ya?" Rukia menatapku dan Ichigo sebelum berkata, "baiklah," Rukia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman.

Sial.. kenapa wajahku jadi memanas seperti ini saat melihat senyumnya. Sadar! Sadar Toushirou!! Aku memalingkan wajahku, tidak akan kubiarkan salah satu dari mereka melihat perubahan warna wajahku yang ku rasa sudah memerah. Aku melirik Ichigo sebentar, ngngng?? Ada apa dengan wajahnya? Kenapa wajahnya juga memerah? Apa? Arghhh…!!

"Terima kasih," ucapku dan Ichigo berbarengan dan tanpa sadar kami berdua berpandangan, oh.. tidakk!! Dia pasti melihat wajahku yang memerah, dan cih.. kenapa wajahnya juga memerah! Ichigo baka!

"Mmm.. sama-sama!" Rukia kembali memamerkan senyum mautnya. Sial!! Dasar Rukia baka! Apa dia tidak sadar, senyumannya bisa membuatku dan sepertinya Ichigo juga mati dalam hitungan detik.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya!" Rukia lalu beranjak meninggalkanku dan Ichigo yang masih terbawa euphoria alam bawah sadar kami akibat senyumannya.

"Eh, tunggu, biar aku antar," ucap Ichigo lalu beranjak menyusul Rukia. Cih, sial aku kalah cepat.

Drtttt..drttt.. bunyi sms masuk di ponsel Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Ichigo terlihat serius melihat isi sms tersebut.

"Ah, kuso! Rukia, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu," ucap Ichigo dengan wajah melankolisnya. Cih.. amit-amit! Jangan sampai Rukia terpesona.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa Ichigo nii," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Mmmm.. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Ichigo saja sudah cukup. Tanpa perlu embel-embel nii. Lagipula aku masih muda. Hehehe.." Ichigo tertawa dan saat itu juga aku sangat ingin menendang wajahnya. Kenapa dia ganteng sih? Bagaimana kalau Rukia jadi menyukainya? Arghhh…!! Akumelirik ke arah Rukia. Syukurlah, sepertinya dia idak terpikat oleh tawa Ichigo.

"Tentu, Ichigo," ucap Rukia.

"Nah, aku duluan ya," ucap Ichigo lalu berbalik ke arahku. "Dan kau, jangan mesum pada Rukia," ucap Ichigo dengan enteng lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Rukia. Mesum?? Otakku memang aga lambat bila mengenai hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi kata-katanya..

"Aku tidak mesum, baka!!" teriakku pada sosok Ichigo yang sudah pergi. Aku lalu menatap Rukia, entah kenapa aku merasa daritadi dia terus menatapku.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" ucapnya ketus.

"Cih, siapa yang melihatmu," ucapku acuh tak acuh.

Rukia lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya dan meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk. Aku pun bangkit dan mengejarnya.

"Tunggu aku, bodoh!" ucapku setelah berhasil menyusulnya. Rukia melayangkan pandangan sebal ke arahku.

"Apa?!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku tidak suka kau menyebutku bodoh!" ucap Rukia sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatku senang. Aku pun menyadari walau Rukia terkadang ketus padaku, aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Di dekatnya bisa membuatku kesal sekaligus tertawa. Tanpa sadar aku mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau ku panggil Rukia yang pintar! Hahahaa…" seruku sambil diakhiri tawa panjang.

"Menyebalkan!!" seru Rukia lalu bersiap lari lagi, sebelum jauh, aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Rukia terkejut menyadari tanganku yang kini menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan kemana-mana. Tetaplah di sampingku. Aku akan mengantarmu," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Sekilas aku melihat sinar keterkejutan Rukia dalam amethyst indahnya. Tapi aku senang dia tidak menampik tanganku. Dan aku tetap menggenggam tangannya selama di perjalanan ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

**Rukia's POV**

Kami sama, apa benar dia adalah Shirou nii? Kami sama, tolong aku. Bagaimana kalau dia memang Shirou nii? Tapi kenapa dia melupakanku? Apa dia benar-benar sudah melupakan aku? Kenapa? Apa kehidupannya yang sekarang membuatnya lupa pada masa kecil kami? Tidak.. Dia pasti bukan Shirou nii! Shirou nii tidak akan mungkin melupakanku! Shirou nii pasti mengingatku! Dia berjanji akan menyusulku! Dia berjanji akan menemaniku lagi! Shirou nii.. aku merindukanmu.

"Ada yag kau fikirkan, Rukia?" pertanyaan nii sama membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, itu.. Mmm.. aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa nii sama," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Renji khawatir padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Renji adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ku temui. Dialah yang selalu menjaga dan menghiburku sejak aku tinggal bersamanya dan nii sama di rumah ini. Dialah yang mengajarkanku tentang arti hidup dan semangat. Bagiku, Renji adalah matahari.

"Aku tdak apa-apa, Renji," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian," ucapan nii sama membuatku dan Renji seketika menolehkan kepala kami menghadap nii sama. Saat ini kami sedang berada di meja makan sehabis makan malam. "Ku rasa usia kalian sudah cukup dewasa. Maka dari itu, aku putuskan, pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan lagi," ucap nii sama.

Satu bulan? Aku dan Renji? Aku menoleh ke arah Renji. Renji pun menoleh ke arahku. Sesaat pandangan kami bertemu. Aku merasakan wajahku mulai memerah. Aku cukup sadar untuk mengakui bahwa aku menyukai Renji. Renji adalah putra dari Tuan Abarai, sahabat nii sama yang mengalami kecelakaan saat Renji masih kecil. Nii sama lah yang merawatnya semenjak itu. Sebulan kemudian aku tinggal di sini, dan jadilah aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku bersama Renji. 10 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menumbuhkan perasaan sayang di hatiku untuk Renji. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa perasaan sayangku itu bisa bertranformasi menjadi sebuah kata cinta. Cinta dari seorang wanita pada pria. Lagipula aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Renji padaku. Mungkin saja dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya.

"Aku menyetujuinya asal Rukia pun siap," ucap Renji menanggapi perkataan nii sama. Eh? Aku terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Renji. Apa itu berarti Renji menyukaiku?

"Nah, bagaimana dengamu Rukia?" kali ini nii sama bertanya padaku. Dan aku tahu, aku harus menjawabnya. Aku menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Aku setuju nii sama," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku melirik Renji di sebelahku yang juga membalas dengan senyumannya. Entah kenapa rasanya saat ini aku setengah berharap bahwa lelaki di sampingku adalah Shirou nii.

**To Be Continue**

Wew,, gomen.. Kenapa di chap ini kayanya malah RenRuki ya?? Hohoho..*disumpel tissue toilet*

Ya, gimana ya.. abiz kalau gada Renji, nanti endingnya kurang dapet. Cz Renji bakalan jadi pahlawan buat Ruki n Shirou.. hehehe..

Jujur saja, ay hampir lupa ama plot fic ini.. Jadi maaf kalo chap ini mungkin mengecewakan bagi para readar sekalian..

Chap depan ay usahain lebih baik lagi..

Di chap ini pasti udah bisa nebak masa lalu Shirou dan Ruki?*reader: ya iyalah.. dari dulu juga kita udah tau!*

Ay mau ngucapin terima kasih sama semua yang udah baca fic ini baik silent maupun yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di kotak ripiu.. Wow..! Ay seneng banget!*meluk semua ripiuer*

Makasih ya.. Karena kalian ay jadi bisa semangat nerusin fic ini..

Nggg.. doain ay ya.. Besok ay UTS!! 2 minggu!! Arghhh…!!

Bales ripiu yuk..

**kireina-toshirou** : mmm.. hehe.. gomen, apdetnya lama.. abiz tugas banyak bgt..!*nunjuk dosen-dosen*dipelototin-. Ampunn pak..! Iya, mereka emang ..

**Zheone Quin** : Yoyoy.. Mereka emang saudara saat di panti.. Dah ketebak ya?Hehehe..

**Azalea Yukiko**: Yukiko san.. Hehehe.. Matamu awas banget ya. Kamu pasti teliti orangnya. Iya, gomen di chap kemarin banyak typo. Abis, kejar target. Hehehe..*pundung di pojokan*. Wew.. dah pada ketebak ya kalo novel tu refleksi dari masa kecil Rukia.

**Kushi N Ai**: Anakku sayang, akhirnya kamu ripiu juga fic bundamu ini..*ditendang Ai gara2 ngaku2* Hehehe.. novel tu cuma karangan ay ko.. Tapi kalo berminat, silahkan kunjungi toko buku khayalan di otak ay, pasti ada deh novel itu. Tempatnya di ujung pojok deket wc (???). Hehehe.. maafkan omongan ay yg makin ngaco.

**Lacossu no ame2604**: Wew.. ay dibilang kun senpai? A.k.a. kuntilanak senpai. Wah.. darimana kamu tau kalo malam ay berubah..?? Wew, jangan2 kita sebangsa ya? Hehehehe.. Yapz, kamu pinter!! Pasti UAN kamu nanti bagus! Hampir semua prediksi kamu tepat!*ngacungin golok, eh jempol maksudnya*

**Yumemiru Reirin**: Hehe.. takdir boongan ko. Kan ay yang bikin takdir mereka kaya begitu. Tapi beneran juga sih, kan Tuhan yang bikin takdir sampai ay bisa nulis takdir mereka kaya gitu..*garuk2 kepala*

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**: Sahabatku yang kini ngumpet entah dimana?*digatak Zizi* Zi, dikau kemana saja? Ko ay jarang ngeliat? Damang neng? hehe.. kangen ni smsan ma kamu.. Gimana UAS mu neng?? Ichi emang naksir Momo dulunya.. Ya, sekali-kali bikin Ichi kalah kan ga apa2. Hehe..

**Rizu Auxe09**: Wew.. abiz UTS ya?? Smoga nilainya bagus! Amin! Ay senin UTS nih..*curhat* HEHEHE.. Iya nanti mereka duet maut (?).wkwkwk.. Untuk kissu? Tenang aja, kissunya ada tapi di akhir fic aja ya..hehehe..

**Ishikawa Miharu 150696**: Kakanda…*digaplok gara2 manggil seenak udel*wew..hehehe.. Miharu chan, aduh jangan bingung donk.. Ini HitsuRuki kok, walau ay juga jadi bingung endingnya Rukia ama ciapa?*plakk.. ditabog gara2 g konsisten*

**D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu** : Yuu chan,tau tidak.. ripiu kamu memberi ay sedikit inspirasi lagu apa yg akan dibawakan oleh Hitsu n the gank. Hehehe.. Thanks ya masukannya.. Yosh! Moga UAN nilainya bagus ya! Amin..

**Mii Saginomiya**: Weee.. imouto ku tercayangg..*peluk2* seneng deh kamu masih setia ngeripiu fic ini. Hehehe.. Ga apa-apa ko telat ripiu, tak ada kata telat untukmu adikku..*smile berry*

**Sora** **Chand**: Ada donk!^^ Malah segi lima.. Hitsu,Ichi,Ruki,Momo,Renji. Wkwkwkk.. udah kaya pentagram ya(?)*ditendang sora chan*

**Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly**: Hehehe.. yang ada semuanya pada kedinginan kalo denger Hitsu nyanyi, secara dia nyanyi sambil gendong Hyorin (?) *reader: author oon, ni kan AU bukan Canon*

**Yurisa**-**Shirany Kurosaki**: Hehehe.. emang tuh, Shirou maruk!*dicaplok Hyorin* Moga UN nya sukses ya!!

**Ninomiya Icha**: Ah, Icha chan.. ripiumu selalu ay terima dengan lapang hati. Hehehe.. Wew, shirou punya sebutan baru. Si unyil. Hehehe.. *ditodong pake Hyorin* ampun.. bang!

**Voidy**: Wow.. makasih ya Voidy san!*peluk2* hehehe.. Seneng bgt deh pas buka ffn n dapet banyak ripiu dari kamu.. Wew.. prediksi kamu hampir tepat semua! Eh, apa iya ada band itu di fic English?? Jujur ay g tau. Coz ay jarang buka fic English. Maklum lah, bhs inggris ay karatan. Hehehe.. Lastly, love u too voidy san.. Muach..*voidy ngibrit bacanya*

Nah, selesai deh.. Makasih ya.. Ditunggu lagi ripiunya ya!*puppy eyes*

Luv U All.. Muachhh..*ditabog reader*

Jaa


End file.
